<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9: Being Silly by The_Desert_Dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760605">Day 9: Being Silly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer'>The_Desert_Dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense, being silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose of Sharon Cassidy sat at the bar of the Atomic Wrangler, cursing herself as she heard Lyra Redcloud and Hadrian swapping bad jokes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy, female Courier/Rose of Sharon Cassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9: Being Silly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“....so I go in there, I’m in five minutes. I come out and I go ‘Doc, shes choking!’” Hadrian finishes the joke, slapping his knee and wheezing. </p><p>A tired groan escapes from Rose of Sharon Cassidy’s lips, as she downed another shot of whiskey. She had tried to been a good girl and get off of the wagon, but it was either a drink or strangling the life out of that fucking irradited bastard. And Cassidy was pretty sure her lover would not be happy with that second point...at least, at this point in time. </p><p>Speaking of the woman in question, the Courier was sitting across from Hadrian, a confused look on her face.</p><p>“I...I dont get it?” Lyra stated, head tilted. “Like, why is she choking?”</p><p>“You kidding me, smoothskin? Its cause...ya know?” Hadrian fired back. “Boy, somebody told me the other day you were bright - I wasn’t sure if he meant smart, or radioactive. Now I’m still not sure.” </p><p>“Just teach me another joke, please Hadrian.” Lyra announced, smiling. “I want to learn to tell jokes as good as you!” </p><p>“Well, I’ve heard you got a ready wit.” Hadrian retorted. “Tell me when its ready.”</p><p>Rose of Sharon Cassidy just sat nearby silently, shaking her head and biting down the acidic retort that was begging to be released. Gods above, this smug prick is gonna get a fist to the teeth in a minute…</p><p>“Someone looks down in the dumps.” A new voice stated. “Everything alright?”</p><p>Whipping her head up, Cassidy scowled once she saw who it was; Arcade fucking Gannon, a warm smile on his face as he sat down next to the pissed off caravan trader. </p><p>“You’ve got some fuckin’ balls, Gannon.” Cassidy growled. “Cause I’m just about ready to push you out of the penthouse of the Lucky 38.”</p><p>“Why the hostility, Rose?” Arcade inquired, an innocent tone to her voice. “Can’t a friend come and sit down next to you?”</p><p>“You know exactly what the fuck I’m talking about, boy. That joke book? You did it to fuck with me, I know it.”</p><p>“My dear Rose of Sharon Cassidy, I have no clue what on earth you are talking about. All I did was give my nearest and dearest friend Lyra a gift, straight from my heart. It has absolutely nothing to do with that little prank you pulled a while back.”</p><p>“Oh come on, ya still pissed about that?”</p><p>“You took the lenses out of my glasses.” Arcade retorted. “And we got attacked by the Legion!”</p><p>“I had no fuckin’ clue those Legion bastards were following us! And anyway, it was a damn funny prank!” </p><p>The two just looked at each other in somewhat tense silence, before Lyra finally broke the silence. </p><p>“Hey hey, Arc!” Lyra shouted, smiling widely. “The way I hear it, you’ve got brains to spare. Looks to me like a 7-10 split!” </p><p>Arcade whipped his head around, eyes wide with shock, while Cassidy let out a snort. </p><p>“Well goddamn Gannon, looks like something fuckin’ good has come out of this.” Cass chortled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>